


Agape to Eros to Agape

by WordOfWisdom



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Angst and Fluff and Smut, DJ Otabek Altin, Eventual Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, How Do I Tag, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, Otabek Altin Has a Big Dick, Protective Otabek Altin, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Yuri Plisetsky Swears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordOfWisdom/pseuds/WordOfWisdom
Summary: A sudden change in Yuri's life was all he needed to become better. Within a year he learns more about himself and who he loves. With all these memories of what happened this past year, who knows how Yuri is going to lead his life now.





	Agape to Eros to Agape

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm new to this so if yo see any set up mistakes please tell me!   
> As for what's to come, I hope you enjoy!

The morning sun illuminated Yuri’s bedroom; a soft yellow glow filled his hair as he got out of his bed. His eye’s bloodshot and his cheeks soaked in tears. Outside you could hear the bustling of the city. Spring had come around the corner and the weather was getting nicer day by day. Yuri didn’t want to get out of bed but he did so anyways. 

He worked his way to his small kitchen. Too tired to eat anything he started up the coffee maker. An old mug sat on the counter still full of orange cinnamon tea. He wouldn’t dare empty it, let alone look at it. Not unless he wanted to cry some more. So instead, Yuri would drink his coffee. He would focus so hard on drinking his coffee, that even his cat wasn’t a distraction. All he wanted to do was get through today. 

After taking a long shower, he got dressed and just stared at the mirror. He couldn’t believe what this year was like. Nor would he ever be able to explain how much he was going through. The only thing he knew to do was to cry. 

So he sat there; thinking about it. 

 

Fall was never Yuri’s favourite time of year. He didn’t care for Halloween, falling leaves or the bizarre weather. Just like how today it was raining in a very un-fall like manor.

It was a Sunday morning; the rain was light but still enough to soak Yuri to the bone. He forgot to bring an umbrella when he went out to see Yuuri and Victor. Even though Yuuri did remind him that it would indeed rain and that he should bring one. Alas, there he was. In the rain, walking down a store lit street with no company. His apartment was only 20 minutes away but he felt like it was going to take longer. He kept getting poured down on by other people’s umbrellas. As the rain got harder he got more pissed at his situation. Yuri was getting wetter by the second and he was almost mad enough to take someone else’s umbrella. 

Eventually, he made it to his building. He was on the fourth floor, which also happened to be the top floor. He lived in a shitty little apartment right next to the buildings electrical room. The place was always noisy and the neighbours bellow him had a horrible habit of blaming Yuri for it. Even though the land lord had explained to them that it wasn’t him, they still complain about it. The only thing’s that Yuri found decent about his place was that it was cheap and allowed cats. Besides that he was basically forcing himself to live there. 

Since the building had no elevator, Yuri climbed the stairs. Just as he was about to get to the third flight, a box came falling down the gap. It went right past him and straight to the ground with a thud. He leaned over the railing to see what was going on above him and there stood two tall men. 

The first guy leaned over and looked down in fear. “Please tell me that wasn’t the maple syrup.” 

Yuri almost laughed but he wanted to get a look at the other guy but he was already in the hallway. Confused and amused, he continued to make his way to his apartment. As maple syrup kid went to go get his box back, Yuri got a good look at the other dude. He had two boxes in his hands and was struggling to get the door open. Yuri walked up and opened the door for him.

“Thanks.” 

“No problem.” The guy smiled at Yuri before going into the apartment that was across the hall from his. “You’re new, yeah?” 

“Uh- yeah. My buddy JJ and I just moved in.” 

Yuri laughed and looked the guy up and down. “Into a one bedroom?” 

“It’s cheaper.” He explained with a straight face. As he walked out the apartment and to the stairs, the maple syrup guy came into the hall with the box he dropped. Yuri went to his door only to be interrupted by the dude.

“So you’re out neighbour? Nice to meet you, I’m JJ and my friend who I’m with is Otabek.-” Yuri didn’t really want to talk. He was soaked and tired. He would think that this JJ asshole would get the hint but he didn’t. So Yuri was stuck talking to him. More like waiting for him to shut up. Something that JJ didn’t seam to understand the concept of since he was still talking. “-wait, what’s your name again?”

“Yuri-”

“Oh my God! You’re the second Yuri I’ve met since I’ve moved here! You know what-” And again, there he went. Talking like it was the only thing that he was capable of. He talked like his life depended on it. He talked so much Yuri was surprised he didn’t pass out from not breathing for more then five minutes. He talked like he was the Olympic gold medalist in unnecessary discussion. He talked so much! “-so if you aren’t busy this Wednesday, I’m sure me and Otabek could use the extra person at dinner.”

“I’ll think about it.” And with that Yuri was finally able to escape into his own apartment. 

With a sigh of relief he slid down the door and began to pet his purring cat. He sat there until his phone rang. It was Yuuri, “What the fuck do you want?” 

He answered the phone to a very cheerful Yuuri. “Hey, it’s just me. Did you get home alright?”

“Yes, it was just rain. I’m not hurt.”

“Oh alright, so did you remember that thing I told you about?”

Yuri rolled his eyes, “Yes, you want to go somewhere for Victor’s birthday.”

“Exactly and I was wondering if you had any good idea’s. I know his birthdays on Christmas but I want to see if I can do something sweet for him.”

“I’ll think of something. Don’t worry about it.”

“Thank you Yuri! I love you” Yuri smiled and heard the phone get hung up. 

Yuuri and Victor were a huge part of Yuri’s life. When his grandfather couldn’t take care of him because of work, he sent him to their place. They were the sweetest couple and acted almost like parents to him. He was always loved by them and is a large reason as to why he took up ballet when he was a kid. They always showed him that being yourself if all that you need to be. That was a lesson his grandfather was happy he learned when he was younger. 

As the day turned to night, Yuri headed out of the house to go to his job. His gym bag filled with things he would never tell Yuuri or Victor about. With his face done up in makeup he threw on a cheetah print fur coat and went into the hall. As he was locking his door, one of his new neighbours got out of their apartment. Bracing himself for another pointless discussion he turned around. Fortunately instead of JJ, it was Otabek. He had a biker helmet in his hand and a leather jacket on. He looked off guard and stared at Yuri for just a few seconds too long. His stone cold stare made Yuri uneasy. He fiddled with his bag and pulled his long hair behind his ear. “What’s with you asshole?” Otabek just raised his eyebrows and quickly went to lock his door. Giving Yuri enough time to roll his eyes and make his way down the stairs so he could be a ways ahead of him. 

As Yuri rushed out the door he made his way to the buss stop in front of his building. Moments later Otabeck exited, walked over to his bike and swiftly got on. It was a nice bike. Yuri definitely thought it was really cool. Probably one of the coolest bikes he’s ever seen. Sadly he drove away from Yuri’s view before he could get a better look at it. 

Plugging his headphones in, Yuri listened to music and ignored what was around him until he got to work. 

 

Yuri got off the buss. He was surrounded by neon lights and old buildings. Bars, smoke shops, thrift stores, cool cafes no one you know will ever go to. Hookers stood next to the closed clothing stores and people lined up by the movie theatre and the clubs. The street was packed with people who were here for a good time. He pushed through the crowd and into an alleyway. Passing some dumpsters he knocked on a big red door, employees only written in black letters. 

The door opened to reveal a gorgeous girl with long light blond hair and a bouncer. Yuri walked in and gave the girl a big hug. 

“You’re on in thirty minutes beastie! It’s a full house. There’s a bachelor party and some regulars so it’s easy cash tonight!” she said as her and Yuri went into the locker room. “So what boots did ya bring for me?”

Yuri put his gym bag on the table and opened it up. Taking out some red leather knee high boot. “Eight inches of vixen.” 

She handed him eighty dollars and did a very girly shriek. Yuri hugged her and took out his own stuff before putting his bag in his locker. 

“You wouldn’t believe my day Katya, it was honestly trashed because of my new neighbours.” She laughed at him, “It’s true!”

“You’re always over reacting. Okay, tell me what happened.”

“So I get home right and this asshole nearly takes my head off with his god damn boxes-” Yuri proceeded to tell Katya about his encounter with JJ as he got ready. Including the obscene amount of words he could get out of his mouth without breathing. Emphasis on how he wouldn’t stop talking. Which she agreed was a very annoying trait that would make a very annoying character.

“Wow, so was he at least cute?” She smirked.

“Very much your type, so you shouldn’t date him.”

They both laughed at each other, by this time Yuri was tucked and dressed. He looked gorgeous. Like a fairy in white lingerie. “Shut up, you are going on in a minute. I’ll talk to you when I’m done my round.” 

They hugged and Yuri prepared himself to go on. As he heard the music begin to die down and the girl before him come back with a bra full of bills he took a deep breath. 

He closed his eyes and time moved slower. He waited for the announcer to introduce him. Except it wouldn’t be him, it would be someone that didn’t exist.

“Gentlemen up next, Yu~ra~!”

As the beat kicked in he opened the curtains to a room full of men and purple neon lights. He was on the catwalk as he strutted over to the sound of the music. Grabbing onto the poll and spinning around he was already out of his head and on some sort of auto drive. He didn’t pay attention to the drunken old guys or the perverted twenty year olds. He just did what he did best, he danced. Mind you it was suggestive, set to a sexy song, in front of horny guys who only wanted to give him money so they could imagine fucking him. Yet he didn’t mind it. Yuri wasn’t into this but this is what he did as a job and at least it was better then where he used to work. 

As he spun down from his climb he leaned back and bit a couple bills some asshole was holding out. The dudes around him went nuts. Yuri got up and continued to work the crowd into throwing him more money. By the time the song was over and he grabbed some bills he was being handed he walked back and wished Katya good luck in her new shoes. 

By the time him and Katya were done and paid it was already one in the morning. Katya had gotten a taxi home that Yuri politely refused to go home with and insisted he take the bus. He still had his makeup on but everything else was in his gym bag. 

As he exited the alleyway he was caught off guard by a few guys from the bachelor crowd. They strolled over to him and corned him enough that he couldn’t get away. 

“You’re that Yura girl.” One of the guys said in a slur. 

“Hey sweetie, what would ya say if I asked for a private session?”

“Make that one for me too yeah?” 

The guys kept bugging him and Yuri sadly knew he couldn’t take them all on. He just needed to try and talk his way out of it but it wasn’t working. The guys just got more creepy and aggressive. Finally Yuri snapped and started to run from them. He was faster then them but they were still keeping a close edge. As he ran passed the corner he heard something start up, a motorcycle engine? 

It was Otabek, grinding up to the curb, throwing an extra helmet for Yuri to use. Yuri hesitated, but Otabek just looked at him with a solid face. 

“Get on.”

Yuri looked back at the guys who were chasing him and put on the helmet before jumping on. Otabek started up and drove, forcing Yuri to hold on so he wouldn’t fall off and leave him behind. They were lucky that the next few lights weren’t red. After slowing down Yuri loosened his grip but didn’t let go of Otabek; he’d never been on a motorcycle in his life and was kind of shocked now of all times was his first. But he wouldn’t complain the lights of the city flashing by and the cold air was so thrilling. The bike indeed was cool now that he was getting such a good look at it. The neon glow reflected so perfectly on the shiny black paint. Yuri felt so badass, so cool.  
When they got back to the building the sun was coming up. The air was cold and still but the streetlights where still on and the birds had only begun to wake up. Yuri got off the bike and waited for Otabek to turn the bike off. The walked up the stairs together and when the got back to their apartments. There was a long awkward pause between them.

“Thanks… for being there I guess.”

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at his feet, “No problem…”

The stood for a bit longer, both unsure what to say. Until Yuri had a thought; “Why… why were you there?” 

“Oh?” He looked surprised as if Yuri would have just guessed why he was there. “W-well I… uhhh. I was actually DJ-ing at Ta-Javen. It’s one of the night clubs.”

“Oh?”

“… yeah.”

The two couldn’t have been more silent in this moment. They were both tired but with the adrenaline of the motorcycle ride still in them. And there was something about Otabek that Yuri couldn’t put his finger on. Not that he would date him, he hardly knows him. No, there was just something very interesting about him. He seemed so mysterious and cool. He wanted to get to know him and find out what made him this way. 

The longer the two stayed quite, the more uncomfortable Otabek came to be. He coughed and uneasily asked for his helmet back. Yuri realized that he still had it and gave it to him. After getting it back Otabeck opened the door to his place. But just before he closed it he looked down at Yuri with a kind smile; “Night, Yura.”

“Goodni- w-wait-” but he was cut off by the door being locked. And there he stood, looking at the door. Confused and kind of amazed at what he just recently experienced. Plus the fact that the person who saved him was missing one detail of information, “…my name is Yuri…”


End file.
